


The Four of Us

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: After everything that had happened in the past years, dating a married woman and her wife’s boyfriend didn’t seem half as peculiar anymore. Compared to saving the country from time traveling dragons, it was rather tame.A collection of 5 one shots that are only loosely connected





	1. Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Because whoever decided that you have to choose between your bookworm wife and your silly boyfriend?
> 
> Someone might have noticed that I'm not around much anymore. This is mostly due to life (such inconvenient things). But I suppose I will pop in once in a while to post something if I find the time. As always, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading. And thank you guys so very much for all the support over the past years <3
> 
> For those only interested in some pairs:  
> 1 - Bickslow/Gajeel  
> 2 - Gajeel/Levy  
> 3 - Levy/Lucy  
> 4 - Lucy/Bickslow  
> 5 - Bickslow/Gajeel with some Gajeel/Levy  
> 

There it was again, that smile, like he knew something Gajeel hadn’t figured out yet. And perhaps he did. For instance why Gajeel kept looking, kept smiling back whenever their eyes met, like he knew it too, their unspoken secret.

Standing out on the terrace, Gajeel took a deep breath. It was a quiet summer night, the smell of warm dirt filling the air and the chirping of crickets echoing through the garden. They were so far out in the woods that even the ever present background grumble of city life had faded away.

While he still hadn’t gotten entirely used to the idea, he was happy to be out here with Levy. After everything that had happened in the past years, dating a married woman and her wife’s boyfriend didn’t seem half as peculiar anymore. Compared to saving the country from time traveling dragons, it was rather tame.

Noticing the deep red eyes on him again, Gajeel glanced over to where Bickslow stood. Sure enough, he was still smiling. But this time he didn’t look away. He just stood there, eyeing Gajeel like he had never seen something quite like him before. He really felt seen by Bickslow in a way he was by few.

“What?”, he finally wondered.

“It’s just a beautiful view here”, Bickslow responded, not taking his eyes off Gajeel’s face.

He observed with glee how the man’s pierced eyebrows first furrowed and then raised in understanding, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. A smirk threatened to replace Bickslow’s smile.

Adorable. To think the creepy ex-phantom had such a soft side. Then again, he figured Gajeel found him, the creepy seith mage, just as surprising.

“Aren’t you a romantic all of a sudden”, Lucy taunted from the open terrace door.

Laughing, Bickslow turned his attention to her. “What are you talking about? I’m always romantic.”

“Sure, Romeo”, Levy laughed, appearing behind her wife.

“Why don’t you show him around the grounds? We’ll make some evening snacks and meet you at the lake”, she added before disappearing in the kitchen, humming to herself.

“The ladies of the house have spoken, come on”, Bickslow said, offering Gajeel a hand.

“Isn’t it a bit dark now?”

“Don’t worry, Baby. Come on, trust me”, Bickslow smiled, beckoning him.

Gajeel wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to walk out into the dark with Bickslow of all people, but here they were, carefully creeping further along the cobbles with only the light from the kitchen windows guiding them. When Gajeel couldn’t see his feet any more, he stopped.

“I can’t see a damn thing.”

“Just a few more steps”, Bickslow encouraged.

Holding onto the warm hand tightly and letting himself be guided beneath the first tree, Gajeel almost jumped when a light appeared. By their feet, a small lantern stuck in the ground, guiding their next couple of steps. As they headed into the woods, the next lit up, and then the next, and the next, each responding to their advance and dimming again behind them.

“Woah.”

“Right?”, Bickslow smirked. “Like in a fairy tale.”

“Yea.”

“Wait until you see the lake. It’s paradise.”

Emerging from the slender strip of trees, they found themselves standing at the shore of a small lake. Big as a decent swimming pool, it lay completely still under the protection of the trees. Several small lights illuminated the edge of the woods.

“Come on”, Bickslow grinned, walking to the edge and tugging his pullover off.

“You’re going to swim? Now?”, Gajeel asked in surprise.

“Of course.”

“Isn’t it cold?”

“No. Not this time of year”, Bickslow stated, having lost his trousers already.

“We don’t even have any towels with us.”

“Lucy and Levy will bring them. You don’t honestly expect them to stay on the shore, do you?”, Bickslow countered.

Undressing completely, he didn’t hesitate to jump into the lake, the splash awfully loud in the quiet night. Gajeel walked over to the edge where the rocks dropped off steeply and the waves Bickslow created splashed against the shore. Seeing Bickslow re-emerge a few meters in, Gajeel exhaled. That man was insane. In the best of ways.

“Come on in!”, Bickslow called happily.

Crouching down, Gajeel dipped his fingers into the water. Bickslow was right. It wasn’t cold at all. He contemplated it. He was kinda nervous to be naked in front of Bickslow, but at the same time, he quite liked the idea of it as well.

Bickslow swam over to him, taking a hold of the edge and looking up with that bright smile on his lips again. He was so gorgeous like that, skin glistening wet and his hair damp. There was a playful sparkle in his eyes, matched perfectly by the reflection of the stars dancing in the water around him.

“Come on”, he almost whispered and Gajeel nodded in agreement.

Taking his clothes off, he tried his best not to think too much about what he was doing, standing naked in the middle of the woods at nearly midnight, with a beautiful man who was equally naked beneath the glimmering surface of the water.

He sat down on the edge and slipped into the water clumsily. Pushing away from the stone, he swam out into the lake, enjoying the sensation of the water against his skin, no cloth clinging to him or hindering his movement. It felt good, felt free. It was wonderful to feel free after all the struggles, all the chains that had his mind wrapped for so long.

When he returned to the shore, Bickslow was already sitting on the edge.

“Now you’re the one that’s staring”, he teased.

“Sorry”, Gajeel said, more out of reflex than regret.

“I’m just enjoying the view”, he added and Bickslow laughed.

“Like what you see?”, he asked, spreading his legs a little to make sure Gajeel could truly see all of him.

Feeling invited by the question, not to speak of the gesture, Gajeel nodded and Bickslow’s grin grew wider. Holding Gajeel’s gaze, he ran a hand along his thigh and wrapped it around his cock, softly caressing it. When Gajeel didn’t look way, he ran his other hand down his chest, arching against his own touch as he slowly grew hard.

Now definitely blushing, Gajeel still didn’t avert his gaze. The water was suddenly not as warm any more. Or perhaps it was his body that was growing warmer. When Bickslow rolled his hips, thrusting into his own hand with a soft moan but a meter from him, Gajeel couldn’t deny he too was getting excited.

He wasn’t sure just where he found the courage to move, but move he did. Heaving himself out of the water, he sat down right beside Bickslow, left with nothing to hide his naked body, or his forming erection, the glistening piercings drawing further attention to it.

Knowing well that Gajeel had never touched anyone other than Levy, that the kiss they shared last month was the first he had with a man, Bickslow didn’t expect him to jump at the opportunity. He also knew that Gajeel wanted to do more, though, so he offered him a hand.

Taking it, Gajeel let his fingers be led between Bickslow’s legs, let his fingers wrap around the man’s cock. Bickslow placed his own hand around Gajeel’s and, squeezing, led it up along the length. Closing his eyes, he hummed and Gajeel took initiative. Stroking as firmly as Bickslow had indicated, he reveled in the priceless reaction he got. Bickslow shifted his hips, groaning deeply.

Bickslow let go of Gajeel’s hand, instead running his fingers through the damp and wild black hair. Before long he turned to his side and leaned in, pressing his lips to Gajeel’s chest and then his lips. Groaning softly against them, he closed his eyes. When he pulled back, he held Gajeel’s gaze as his breathing grew labored, his chest heaving and jaw relaxing.

Gajeel noticed a little pre-cum gathering at the tip of Bickslow’s cock, more adding with each stroke. Encouraged, he increased his pace ever so little and Bickslow gave a strangled noise. Removing Gajeel’s hand, he urged the man to sit further away from the water before straddling him and kissing him hungrily.

Gajeel shuddered at the sensation, the wet thighs resting on either side of him, and Bickslow’s cock resting against his own. He could swear he was red not just across the face at this point. When Bickslow reached down and took him in hand, Gajeel exhaled sharply. He could feel his cock twitching in the warm embrace. He gasped, like he had forgotten to breathe for a moment.

When Gajeel didn’t make a move, Bickslow took his hand and led it down as well. Picking up where he had left off, Gajeel pleasured the man in time with the strokes he received. It wasn’t long before he found himself lying on his back, the warm ground against his back and Bickslow curled over him, moaning against his neck while their hands worked. Feeling increasingly hazy, he tried his best not to loose his rhythm. From the way Bickslow urged his hips down to judge, he was doing okay.

Bickslow stilled suddenly, groaning and shaking above him, and Gajeel could feel the warm pulses run through his fingers and drip onto his hips. In that moment he cursed the dark. He would have loved to see this propely, to study every detail of Bickslow’s face when he came.

The thought was soon wiped from his mind when Bickslow caught himself and picked his movements back up, working his cock until he too reached the edge. Fingers digging into Bickslow’s firm arms, he arched, moaning aloud as he came under the man’s hands.

Gasping for breath, he thought it was a beautiful thing, their cum mixed together on his skin, here in the middle of nowhere, in the paradise that lay on the other side of an enchanted forest. Chuckling happily, he shook his head.

“What is it?”, Bickslow asked amused.

“Nothing. Life is just pretty much perfect right now”, Gajeel smiled.

“True enough.”

Seeing a shimmer of light travel through the woods, Bickslow added, “And it’s about to get even better.”

Grinning brightly, he called, “Food!”, and Lucy and Levy’s laughter echoed back to them.


	2. Silhouette

Soft orange light spilled from behind the curtains, illuminating his sleeping form. The wild ruffle of hair spread over the pillow. The broad shoulders and strong arms, piercings gleaming softly. From the scarred shoulders, the slope of his side leading smoothly to the prominent hips, the supple round of his butt and the firm delicious thighs. Levy sighed in delight.

Gajeel’s eyes opened just a crack and a soft smile sneaked onto his face at the sight of her. Turning just enough to bring an arm under her head and hold her in his warm embrace, he settled back to sleep. Nestled against his body and hand resting on his chest, she felt him slowly rise and fall for each breath. Running her fingers through the soft hair accenting his chest, she curled toward him further still, one leg sneaking onto his, entwining with him, capturing him for the night.

A deep inhale and a hummed exhale left Gajeel, a sound of serenity in the quiet of night. Sighing in turn, Levy glanced down the expanse of beauty before her, exploring the curves of his body, from collarbone, over his stomach and hips, down to his cock standing attention, just as keen as her hand for an experience of touch.

Drawing her gaze away, she turned her head, resting it on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, and the gorgeous red eyes met her again, that handsome sleepy smile on his face, on those slim inviting lips. Smiling back, she hummed and closes her eyes, fully intent on remembering every vivid detail of him.


	3. Bath for Two

Lucy sighed happily.

Installing an extra broad bathtub had definitely been one of her more brilliant ideas. Her legs draped over those of her gorgeous wife, she enjoyed the gentle touches, Levy’s fingers running over her skin, massaging her thighs, and ever so slowly creeping upward.

Lucy smiled back at those lustful hazel eyes. She loved that look on Levy. She felt like a princess, being viewed in such a way by someone so stunningly gorgeous.

When Levy’s fingers nudged her folds, she shuddered, and Levy’s face shone up. She did it again, now on the other side, and Lucy inhaled deeply, her breasts heaving out of the water.

Hearing Levy’s happy giggle, she chuckled as well.

“You tease.”

“I have no idea what you mean”, Levy said innocently while running her thumb between the wet folds ever so slowly.

Jerking, Lucy closed her eyes. Exhaling slowly, she sunk back into the warm water and peered at her wife through half lidded eyes.

However had she managed to catch the interest of this wonderful, brilliant, and not to mention sexy woman? Most seemed to think of Levy as a timid girl, but Lucy knew better. Her and Gajeel knew exactly how mischievous Levy could be, how she could tease. Today she didn’t let Lucy wait for too long.

The soft hand made its way back up Lucy’s inner thigh, and this time it stayed. Levy sought out her clit and circled her fingers over it firmly, causing Lucy to groan softly.

Sure she could do better, Levy curled two of her fingers into her wife’s body and teased her walls exactly as she knew Lucy loved. In a beckoning motion, she coaxed the moans out of her, feeling Lucy’s walls tighten around her fingers as pleasure built and Lucy’s breathing sped up.

Slipping out of the warm embrace, Levy returned her efforts to the outside. Feeling over the fully aroused vulva, the swollen folds, she once more sought out her clit, now peeking up from under its hood and eager. Circling her fingers over it, she soon felt Lucy’s legs tensing up, and observed how that beautiful body rose from beneath water and bubbles once more as Lucy moaned deeply and finally unraveled, spasming under her hands.

Satisfied, Levy ran her hands down the gorgeous thighs one more time and relaxed back to enjoy the view of Lucy catching herself.

While she initially had her reservations about a two people bathtub and the amount of water it would take to fill, she had no more complaints to voice.


	4. Shampoo

It wasn’t quite the same as pressing her nose against his neck. There the shampoo would mix with the smell of his collar, the unfamiliar detergent and cotton, and the scent of his skin, that mild soap and a hint of wood that followed him at all times. That would make up the full complexity of his natural perfume.

Despite these shortcomings, the scent drifting from the open bottle was a comforting one. Never enjoyed before, it was suddenly intimately familiar. To think she would fall for Bickslow. She would never have guessed. But he was blast, and so soft when it counted. The warmth of his touch, and the expanse of his embrace, it was special to her. She felt as secure and adored in his presence as she did in that of her beloved wife.

A lot had happened since Fantasia.

Turning the heat up further, Lucy squeezed a small amount of shampoo onto her hand. Rubbing it between her fingers, she watched the translucent gel turn into white foam and enjoyed the fresh mossy fragrance spreading in the shower cubicle while the water caressed her skin like a ghosting memory of that special first morning and of his tentative fingers exploring her.

 


	5. Pillow

“Nervous?”

Gajeel nodded.

“Would it help if Levy holds you?”

“I uh…”

He had never done anything like this. Hell, he hadn’t thought he’d ever have the nerve to admit he liked men, or to kiss one, not to mention have sex with one. But Levy seemed to know he was queer without him having to say a thing, and Bickslow was just the right mix of open and understanding, of fun and soft. He could allow himself this. He really could.

Gajeel nodded again. “Only if that’s okay.”

“Sure”, Levy smiled. “I’d be happy to get in on this.”

She loved seeing Gajeel allow himself to be honest with his desires and needs, but also his worries. It was a wonderful day when he sat down to talk with her and admitted his flirt with her wife’s boyfriend. Not that she hadn’t noticed it on her own, but she wanted to hear it from him. And now they were here, all of them together in harmony.

Getting up, she shoved more pillows onto the floor beside the two men. Flopping down in the soft pile and leaning back against the couch, she made herself comfortable and patted her lap.

“Come here. I’ll be your pillow.”

Shifting over to them, Gajeel settled between her legs and leaned back, resting his head on her chest. Levy wrapped her arms around him, stroking her hands over his arms and stomach.

“Comfortable?”

Smiling, Gajeel nodded. He may be lying naked on the carpet, but he felt strangely safe in the familiar embrace. The soft caress of Levy’s fingers was reassuring. Of course, he knew that Bickslow wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want, would stop everything the second he changed his mind, but being held by trusted arms let him understand it. There really was no pressure, no strings attached, and no hard feelings if he broke it off halfway through. Taking a deep breath, he slouched back in the nest of pillows and Levy.

“You’re warm”, he commented appreciatively.

Levy chuckled under him, shaking lightly.

Bickslow brought the box with supplies over to the pillows before putting a hand on Gajeel’s thigh, asking wordlessly. Better? Wanna keep going? Gajeel spread his legs a little in answer, allowing Bickslow to settle between them again.

His nerves grabbed a hold of him again as well. He drew a sharp breath and tensed. Levy’s left hand found his, their fingers entwining, and he exhaled slowly, allowing his shoulders to relax.

Bickslow leaned over him, stroking a hand through his hair and down his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nudging his chin with the tip of his nose, Bickslow urged him to tilt his head up and the warm lips came down over his throat. Letting out a hum, Gajeel felt the rest of his body follow suit and relax in the cushioned nest that had been made for him.

Sitting back up, Bickslow reached for the tube of lubricant and pressed a generous amount out. Spreading it over his cock, he made sure he was well coated before adding another dab to his index finger and bringing it to Gajeel’s ass. With light pressure, he circled the tip of his finger, coaxing the ring muscles to relax. When his finger could slip inside effortlessly, he stroked the rest of the lube off on his leg.

Shifting closer, he kept his eyes on Gajeel’s, only glancing down when necessary. One hand on Gajeel’s thigh, he used the other to steady himself and press the slick head against Gajeel’s ass. Soon being allowed in, he pushed forward until Gajeel jerked under him. Stilling, he rubbed small circles over the warm skin.

Gajeel sighed. It felt odd. The intrusion wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but he wasn’t sure he particularly liked it either. There was a stretching sensation, and his body was telling him this was something to remedy, not allow. Seeing the worried look on Bickslow’s face, he nodded.

“I’m okay.”

Bickslow smiled. “Good.”

He rocked his hips a little, for each movement entering further into Gajeel’s body. When he was completely seated, he placed both his hands on Gajeel’s hips.

“How does that feel?”

“Weird”, Gajeel said and everyone giggled.

Grabbing a pillow from beside them, Levy urged, “Raise your hips.”

Maneuvering the pillow under his butt, she nodded satisfied. “That might make for a better angle.”

Bickslow rolled his hips forward slowly and Gajeel noticed his breathing deepening, quickening. The friction just past his ring muscles was starting to feel very enticing. He shifted his hips down in response and a smile spread over Bickslow’s lips.

Taking a hold under his right knee, Bickslow lifted his leg. Moving again, he caused Gajeel to exhale audibly. There was a pressure inside him, the head of Bickslow’s dick pushing against his walls. It was maddening. Firming his grip on Levy’s hand, he moaned.

Now sure he had found something Gajeel enjoyed, Bickslow pulled back a little further before thrusting forward and Gajeel could feel his legs tensing involuntarily. Again, and he gasped. Grabbing a hold of the pillows with his free hand, he looked down to where their bodies met. Seeing the seith mage’s arms straining and the abdominal muscles tensing for every thrust, he found himself growing hard again.

A man was inside of him, fucking him, right now.

“Holy shit.”

“Good?”, Levy asked, an amused hint to her voice.

“Mhm”, Gajeel murmured.

Bickslow’s smile turned into a wide grin and he increased his pace a little.

Levy stroked her left hand over Gajeel’s chest and down his stomach. Bringing her hand up and licking her fingers first, she reached down and wrapped them around his forming erection, caressing softly.

“Fuck.” His voice was hoarse.

Soon firming her grip and stroking with intent, Levy smiled.

“You are so beautiful. You know that?”

Kissing his cheek, she added, “Pleasure is a good look on you.”

Gajeel wrung under the administrations of the two, but Bickslow held his hips in place while Levy let go of his hand to wrap her arm around him tightly. Grabbing a hold of her dress, Gajeel dug his fingers into her side as well as into the pillow still clutched in his left.

“Oh!”

Feeling himself closing in on orgasm with rapid steps, Gajeel arched his back. He shook, inside and out, groaning aloud as he fell over the edge and spilled over Levy’s fingers. She stroked him one more time, causing a jerk to shoot through his body, before letting go and stroking the cum off on his stomach.

Gajeel held a hand out toward Bickslow, urging him back, but the man held still. Meeting his eyes, Gajeel opened his mouth to say it out loud, but Bickslow was quicker.

“You’ll need to relax your legs for me.”

Frowning, Gajeel tried to do so, but his limbs were still shaking. Feeling Levy stroke her dry hand through his hair, he could hear her chuckle.

“Try to let yourself fall back against me entirely. Relax.”

Inhaling deeply, slowly, Gajeel sank back against her warm body, his legs soon following suit and the tension leaving him. That’s when Bickslow made his move, easing back and out of him.

“There.”

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Gajeel’s thigh before crawling over him once more and settling softly in his lap, cuddling close.

Reaching out, Gajeel felt over the slightly damp black and blue hair. Four hands caressing over his skin in turn, he was well accompanied as he came down from his high.

Comfortable beyond measure, he soon fell asleep among the pillows and caring touches.

  



End file.
